Don't Want An Ending
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Shawn remembers the past now that he has a future that he loves with the girl he loves...Story better then Sum. enjoy and review :
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure where I am going with this but hopefully somewhere **

**Enjoy! I don't own anything- Hopefully i'll have about 2 or 3 chapters and for my other stories I will add soon I am still on vacation!:)**

**Chapter One**

Shawn looked around his house. He never imagined his life getting like this but he was happy. Him and Gus solved a bunch of cases never loosing one, but that wasn't the reason he was so happy. He married the girl of his dreams Juliet O'Hara. Finally got the guts to ask her to marry him.

He sat down on his couch and was watching football. Then his phone vibrated. New text message it was Gus asking him what Amanda wanted for her birthday. If your wondering who Amanda is well its Shawn and Juliet's 5 year old daughter dirty blood hair and greenish blue eyes like her mother. Life changed a lot in the past 9 years for Shawn Spencer.

SHAWN'S P.O.V.-9 years ago

I walked into the office Juliet sat at her desk busy working on papers. Perfect timing. Gus and Lassiter were in the directors office talking along with my father. I walked right up too Juliet she looked at me confused.

"Hey Shawn you need something."

"nah" she looked back at her papers.

I looked down at my shoe it was untied perfect I bent down on one knee and tied my shoe lace. Then I got the box out of my pocket.

"Juliet?" she looked up from her papers the expression on her face made me want too cry a huge smile crept up on her face and mine. I stayed there on one knee with a ring that had a single diamond on it.

"Shawn..." I concentrated on looking at Juliet. Even though I knew everyone was staring I was so nervous.

"Jules I love you I know we've only been dating for about 6 months and for about half the time I've acted like a little kid and acted stupid but I can't live without you I don't want too live with out you so will you do the honors of being my wife. Juliet O'Hara will you marry me?" She nodded.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" I slid the ring on her finger and stood up she hugged me and kissed me, everyone clapped. Juliet had tears in her eyes.

"I love you Juliet!"

"I love you too Shawn forever and always." she kissed me again.

"Alright break it up you too." my father said with a laugh."Good luck Juliet with him congrats you too I am proud of you son."

"so you know Juliet Shawn has been planning this forever he wanted it too be perfect." Juliet blushed.

"Shut up Guster!"

The wedding was 6 months after the proposal the same day we started dating a year ago. The wedding was small and simple the colors were purple and ivory. Juliet took my breathe away when she walked down the isle with her father Frank.

**Please review im not sure where i am going with this but hopefully it will be good :) Enjoy and i will update my other stories soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything **

**Chapter 2**

Our 1st son was born on a very hot summer day Jules was 6 days over her due date. After 21 hours of labor and 6 cups of coffee for my self. Out son was born at 2:18 am on August 1st Shane Thomas Spencer.

There for the birth was my father and Juliet's family, Gus was there also.

**4 years later.**

"Daddy!" I looked at my son and picked him up.

"Shawn can you put Shane down for a nap before Amanda wakes up?" Juliet asked I nodded and carried Shane too his room and layed him down and pulled the covers up too keep him warm.

"I wove you daddy!" I brushed my hand through Shane's dark brown hair and kissed him on the fore head.

"Love you too buddy." I walked out of the room.

Amanda Brooke was born on a sunny spring day in May on the 20th. The minute I saw her I knew I wouldn't let anything happen too her. She has this bright pink room and many dolls. I spoil her but she's my little princess.

**Present day!**

Now she's turning 5 years old and the middle child between Shane 9 and Kollin Henry who is 2 years old. Life has completely changed for Jules and I, the fact is I Shawn Spencer never thought about kids or anything like that in my life.

I got up off the couch and went too the closet were I put Amanda's present. I got the pink wrapping paper and started too wrap it a lot with the present Shane got her. Juliet and I both decided on getting her a necklace with her birth stone Emerald. She was definitely my little princess and I wouldn't want anything happening too her.

**The End**

**Alright I know this was a short story but I feel like I might add on to this make a sequel I'm debating.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Lauren:)**


End file.
